Vince
"You guys are pathetic, protectors of the planet? That's so sad" - Vince during the fight scene of the pilot episode 'In Memoria' "Make me." - After being told to go die Basic Voiced by Hunter Hughes, Vince is the primary antagonist of Chronexia and the Eight seals. It's noteworthy that Vince is half race, half elf and half human, and one of the most powerful people in the story, being able to survive "Apocalypse" and the fury of a god. Appearance Vince is a tall man with light skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. He is also quite muscular, being shown as able to hold a grown woman by the neck while simultaneously drawing his sword. His blonde/yellow hair is cut short and spiky around the back and sides, with a long strand on the left side hanging down the front, and he is clean shaven. Clothing wise, he is usually seen in a high collared sleeveless white ensemble that resembles a classic rpg mage robe with a flowing cape.(in the concept art it appears more desert themed) Personality Vince is generally sarcastic, and makes quite a few wisecracks at the team's efforts in the pilot episode, mocking their moves as they flail about in the first few scenes. He is cunning and deadly, killing the character "Michelle" in the battle sequence and managing to hold off many attackers at once before the combined forces of Achilles, Aleck and Suling* take him down. ** It is actually unknown who threw the knives, as the grunt was unable to be discerned from any of the female voice actors, and 3 were incapacitated/busy at the time so either Suling or Dyol was most likely. In the novel Vince is a merciless half elf hellbent on the destruction of life in Mana, although his motives as to why aren't very clear. Then again, he's just a pawn in much bigger game... Vince enjoys nothing more than to play with the group in games of cat and mouse and just general mind games. He's very sarcastic and delights in joking around whenever he's fighting. It can be said that Vince could possibly either be a sociopath or have a very traumatic past considering that after he murders Misty's parents, he finds great enjoyment and laughter in her grief. Abilities Extreme Durability Vince is easily able to overpower everyone he faces, even when Ryu Starz summons the thunder God himself to fight him, he takes a strike of supernatural lightning and comes out without a scratch. However he isn't invincible and has been grazed slightly by Tom Watson when the boy is at the peak of his power. He also manages to survive Noemi casting Apocalypse right in his face. Not only that, but he comes out almost completely unscathed after the devastating spell kills the entire crew aboard the ship they were on at the time. Vince was shown to be quite strong physically, agile and a quick thinker, holding the battle much in his favor in the pilot episode until his timely defeat, of which was only possible by 3 parties overwhelming him. He has been shown to be skilled in dodging and blocking with his shield, and although not much swordplay was shown, we can safely assume him to be a skilled fighter and worthy enemy of the protagonists. Manipulation Of Dreams He has the ability to enter the dreams and nightmares and gives Tom a reoccurring nightmare where a figure (presumably Vince for the first half of the book) stabs him to death after Tom watches all his friends die. These dreams are so powerful that every time he wakes up he bites his tongue so hard it bleeds. Relationships Tom Watson ' Out of all the group, Tom is the one he enjoys to torment the most. He constantly haunts him with nightmares of he and his companions being killed and in real life constantly taunts him about how he claims 'He will protect everyone' when he can't lay a hand on him at all. 'Misty Trachtenberg ' When Vince made Misty's home burst into an inferno of flames, he did nothing but stand and laugh at her pain and grief. He enjoys toying with her as well, although not nearly much as Tom. 'Noemi Watson ' Vince finds Noemi's efforts to destroy him very amusing, and though their interactions are very few, it can be assumed that he would taunt her about not being able to finish him off. 'Nark Shin ' Vince finds Nark boring. When he abducted his teacher Nark didn't pose much of a challenge to him and didn't let his anger get the best of him. 'Ryu Starz ' Vince is slightly impressed by the sheer magnitude of Ryu's attempts to destroy him, but in the end he walks off with a scoff and not a scratch on him. 'Asuka Starz ' Vince also finds Asuka boring, almost as boring as Nark is to him due to her being really level headed and not giving into her anger for the most part. He finds it a lot more fun when he gets to watch them squirm. 'Gab ' Vince is indifferent to Gab despite his many attempts to kill him in search of answers as to where someone he's looking for is. 'Marle ' Vince doesn't really interact with Marle, and if he did, he most likely would be bored out of his mind trying to taunt her. Due to her being mute she wouldn't be able to yell or scream at him and she's not really deeply connected to anyone he's abducted or anyone he could kill. The only noteworthy thing he could come up with about her probably would be her origins. 'Mana He's tried to destroy her seal before and due to this Mana holds anger towards him and does everything within her power to assist the others with defeating him. Trivia * Vince actually is only a general in a small group of guys trying to destroy the planet. * Halfway through the Novel he's swapped with the leader of the group in Tom's dreams. * He is the only other half elf in the series besides Noemi Watson. Category:Characters Category:Half Elves Category:Antagonists